


I will follow you into the dark

by amyliciousss



Category: Life Unexpected
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-19
Updated: 2013-04-19
Packaged: 2017-12-08 19:26:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/765113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyliciousss/pseuds/amyliciousss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lux and Jones started college together as a couple with the world ahead of them, and ended as a distant memory that he wished never happened.<br/>Why?<br/>.... Read on ....</p>
            </blockquote>





	I will follow you into the dark

_A week into college and everyone had settled in._

_Two weeks into college and Lux finally found her feet. Not necessarily making friends, but getting to grips with her surroundings and yet again- and new lifestyle.  Jones joined the typical abercrombie clique, but still spending most of his time with Lux. While on the other hand, Tasha dedicated all her time to music. A passion she had never delved into, as she could never afford any music lessons, or instruments._

_Two months into college and Lux had fallen into the dark, dark depths of seperation and self mutation ~~due to some bad news~~.. Life had taken every ounce of effort out of her, and she needed a 'release.' A mental comfort that no person could offer her._

''Morning beautiful.'' Jones smiled as he gently placing a kiss upon Lux's cheek, followed by wrapping his arms around her. ''You getting out of bed today?'' He sighed, slightly tightening his grip around her slim frame. As a reply, she groaned and yanked his arm off from around her; then in an instant, fell back asleep.  
A mask of pain and a sense of hurt described Jones at that moment. Aswell as every morning for the past month. He'd ask her the same question every morning, still with the same concern; and would get the same response. A senseless, simple groan. The same groan that would break Jones' heart a little bit more each day. That was just the aftermath of the drug abuse to disguise her hurt. During his lunch break, Jones would go back to his and Luxs' dorm and comfort her. That was the time of day where she layed off self destruction, and felt the pain that life had brought her. The same pain that she had pushed aside her whole life.  
He'd hold her tight in his embrace, while curled up on the sofa, and allowed her to cry into his chest for an hour straight while he spoke soothing words into her ear. Words that in a few hours- she'd have forgotten.  _  
_

''I love you so much.'' He spoke, kissing the top of her head forcefully, repetitively.  
Lux inhaled heavily, then as she let out her breath, plunged her lips against Jones'.  
 _So much passion,  
so much love._  
 _A kiss that could've lasted a thousand years._

As their lips parted from each others, their faces remained close as they looked deep into each others eyes.  
For the first time in four weeks, the sides of her lips rised, and her familiar dimple shon. Jones couldn't help but let out a laugh of relief, and kiss her forehead quickly.  
''Cmon', let's go out. We can drive somewhere miles away if that's what you want...; Anything! You deserve to be happy, Lux.'' He smiled, still glaring deeply into her troubled sapphire eyes.  
She bit her lip and thought about his offer. After spending so long in their dorm, even the campus seemed terrifiying. But then, who has ever got anywhere in life by living it in fear.  
Lips trembling, anxiety fuelled, heart racing, adrenaline pumping;- she nodded.  
Jones paused for a second, shocked that she had finally agreed to step out of the invisible bubble she had created. ''.... Right. Okay. This is good! This is progress. You go get ready; I'll be waiting right here.'' He stuttered. His mind was all over the place. Never would he have guessed that she would have actually agreed to go.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

They ended up driving for miles. Where they were going was still unknown. They just waited till they drove through an idyllic looking village that they could stop at. Although, something was bound to go wrong. And in this case, it was the weathers fault. Before they knew it, there was a chorus of thunder, a bolt of lightening, & a howl of rain. The window wipers went so out of control, they eventually broke. Then to make matters worse, Lux jumped out of the car and ran into their unknown destination. All Jones could do was run after her and hope neither of them would get bolted.  
He chased after her into a corner coffee shop that she had ran into.  
 _It was perfect,_ ~~and oh so very~~ ~~picturesque.~~

 ~~~~  
''Woah.'' Spoke Jones, who was abnormally out of breath. A woman who looked like the only other person in the shop, was sat at a stool, half a sleep, with drool coming from her mouth. As he spoke, the woman woke up in a daze.  
''Customers! Ronnie, we've got customers!'' She yelled to 'Ronnie.'  
She sped over to the till and made herself look presentable. Not that Lux or Jones were bothered.  
''How can I help you?'' She asked in a high pitch chirpy voice, with an smile up to her eyebrows on her face. Lux and Jones both sniggered.  
''Lady.. You got a little...'' Lux laughed, pointing towards her lips, then moving her finger down to her chin, implying that she had dribbled.  
''Oh. My. God.'' The lady blushed, covering where Lux had just pointed out. As she ran off into the kitchen, 'Ronnie' brushed past her and took over.  
''Sorry, we haven't had customers in a while.'' Ronnie joked as he walked over to the counter and put an apron on. ''What would you like? Free of charge.''  
Lux and Jones both looked at each other symmetrically, devilish expressions across their faces. Lux sat down at a double table by the window while Jones ordered infinite amounts of everything.  
They sat together, fingers intwined, appreciating each others company. And of course, the bundles of free coffee they had. Ronnie had disappeared into the kitchen, so it seemed as if they were the only two in the corner shop. They sat their for the whole afternoon; becoming closer than they already were. Finding out more about each other than they ever could've imagined.  
''I'm sorry, Jones.'' Lux said under her breath. ''You're so amazing... So incredibily perfect. And I'm so... Fucked up. I don't deserve you.'' She spoke hesitantly, not daring to look into his eyes. He tilted her head up and instead of typically kissing her, just stared into her eyes, ''You're fucked up, but incredibily fucking perfect.'' He replied in a husk tone; making him sound 10x sexier.   
She smirked and shook off his compliment- knowing it was lies. ''How's T? Does she hate me?'' Lux asked with genuine concern. Jones stuttered, then paused... ''She could never hate you. She's just... Processing. Everyone has their own methods to heal themselves.'' He spoke calmly, trying to stay on his other half's good side. Lux sighed, holding her latte close to her and letting the steam warm her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lux slept the whole journey back; the day in general was way too much for her to process. Though for Jones, it was a proud moment. She had gone the whole day without any form of drugs, razors or alcohol. She had left their dorm for the first time in a life time, and embraced the cold weather with a smile on her face. She cried... But also laughed. Alot. Then cried hysterically some more. But Jones doesn't like to think about those parts.  
He layed her down gracefully onto their bed, and wrapped her up tight in the majority of their covers. Due to the weather, and recent snow; the heating was long gone and blankets was all they had.  
He'd normally sit at the foot of their bed and stare at the beauty that was Lux. He'd wonder how he ended up with someone as amazing as her. Someone so individual and feisty, yet so wonderful and loved. Majestic at everything she did, even if it turned out to be a complete disaster. He'd wonder what went through her head. Though he saw all the amazing features she held; they were things someone as insecure as herself could never see. It pained him to know that all those small- yet important features of hers would forever be unknown to the 'world of Lux.'  
After he pondered, he'd pray. Not something he did before college, as he never really believed in 'god.' but due to Lux's sudden change, he felt it was necessary, and perhaps, the last resort. He wanted the best for her, so he did everything he could to give her just that. Happiness being the main priority.  
Then to end the day, he'd collapse next to his beauty and prepare himself for another day in paradise...  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~_I apologise for the shitty ending._ ~~

 


End file.
